


fill me up, and i'll follow

by extemporaneous



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Stuck in a Small Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extemporaneous/pseuds/extemporaneous
Summary: Playlist:https://open.spotify.com/user/1257591097/playlist/6vn2pWgXd5k7iDIqZ5Tdqx?si=0o0eeCN9TMqbMk-cma-aHA





	fill me up, and i'll follow

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself

When it finally happened, Dirk expected it to be on his terms, but in many ways, the universe had royally fucked him. 

He knew they, a pairing the cosmos haphazardly slammed together, functioned off desperation. That much was certainly well-established at this point in their accomplice-hood. Todd would do something angry and self-serving, Dirk would do something fool-hardy and self serving, and then they'd have to sit there on the bus ride back to wherever home was for the week, avoiding eye contact like it was a game, bodies carefully not touching in every area they should, the heat palpable between them.

It was  **difficult ** for Dirk because he  _ heard _ Todd's desperation. The undeniable choked out sound of his own name from the hotel bathroom, the sound of a hand sliding clumsily against the shower wall as he lost his footing a little and banged his head on the tile. It always felt like swallowing a pebble, seeing Todd emerge from the bathroom with pupils blown wide, face flushed pink more than a hot shower could ever managed to color him.

It was  **difficult ** for Dirk because he wanted to do whatever Todd did while thinking about him, himself. But Todd didn't want him to. Not really. His assistant didn't want to break him- he was already damaged goods, and Todd was nothing if not flighty. They knew this. It was the elephant in the room, fully addressed, and entirely ignored. The thing about love is that you can't treat them the way they're supposed to be treated if you're scared of it, and most days they were both terrified. 

It was  **difficult ** for Dirk because some nights- the ones that were particularly hard, where too many people died, where there were too many close calls, and the universe faltered- Todd couldn't forgive Dirk for scaring him, and Dirk couldn't apologize for something he had no control over.

It was  **difficult ** for Dirk because he knew Todd heard him too, whining at the fabricated sensation of his affection. He was sure Todd knew that he was desperate, and that he'd do anything for just one moment where they'd connect the whole. 

Eventually, the universe got desperate too. 

They were in a tight situation. Of course, in the nature of their work, quite literally. Walls closing in on all sides. They scrambled closer and closer together, frantically bracing and pushing, as though that alone would stop the mechanism from crushing them to pulp. It occured to Todd as he clawed his black-painted nails against the rough brick, that there were only so many times a normal fucking person should have to come to terms with being crushed to death by a mad man's evil maze. The universe wouldn’t hurt Dirk in any way that mattered, Todd knew, but he himself was perfectly liable to be collateral damage. Maybe that was a way that mattered.

In the last possible moment, Dirk connected the dots, and the walls ground to a halt, leaving them pressed against each other with just enough room for them to breathe and shimmy side to side. Dirk was sitting, knees spread, on either side of Todd's lap. He looked down at the smaller man, which nearly brought them face to face. Todd’s dark hair was drenched with sweat, and he could see that he was trembling and livid, which the detective couldn't say was a surprise. 

"Fuck you, man." Todd lashed out. Dirk could feel his breath puff into his own mouth, hot, at a boiling point. 

"I think I did quite alright."  _ Shitty response _ , he kicked himself. For a being selected by the universe, capable of many things and shaped by Black Wing, Dirk was horrid at disguising his thoughts. Todd watched the heat crawl up his neck. 

"No." Todd nearly cut him off, and slammed his hand against the wall right next to Dirk's ear. " _ Fuck _ you." 

"Todd, I-" His words were cut short by the feeling of a hand grabbing his thigh, dangerously close to his pelvis. Todd squeezed, almost painfully, and lifted himself up just enough to be a hair's breadth away from Dirk's lips. 

"I don't want to hear your witty retort, Dirk." A body wrenching shiver tore itself up his spine, and Dirk whined as Todd's hands wandered, fluttering up and down his inner thigh like a hummingbird. "I don't." 

Dirk's reply came heavy, sinking into the dark air and Todd met his eyes as they raced over him. Todd wanted to see what Dirk was seeing. "What do you want?" 

Dirk never got his answer, not clearly. Todd went silent as he sometimes did, so overwhelmed with his own thoughts he forgot to say them outloud. But Dirk thought he understood well enough, as Todd pulled Dirk's head down, a sloppy kiss smearing past his lips to bring attention to his neck. The sensitive area between his jaw and ear. Dirk's desperate mewl shot straight through him like a bolt, and the taller man eased himself down, pulling at Todd's shirt, his knuckles grazing against the skin of his chest. His fingers carded through Todd’s hair, slim and purposeful, tugging and soothing the panic away. 

Todd let out a guttural noise of his own and Dirk huffed, satisfied that Todd wanted this as much as he did. It should have been obvious, but Todd rarely allowed what should happen to happen, and so it was only then that doubt dissipated. 

"I want you to fuck me." He murmured, since the smaller man would not. "For all the times you haven't." Todd nodded, bucking his hips up against Dirk's, too much fabric separating them. Dirk stopped what he was doing for barely a moment, frantically shirking his jacket and tugging his shirt over his head.

It wasn’t like he’d never seen Dirk before, but it had never been this heavy, intentional, the weight of bodies grounding them in the moment. Todd moaned, hands everywhere, impossibly warm, searching for any place to stop. When his fingers grazed Dirk's nipples he paused to rub his thumb against them. Frozen, Dirk had braced his hands against the wall, almost doubled over, ass still firmly planted against Todd's crotch. Rolling one between his index and thumb, Todd couldn’t pry his eyes away from the sight of the detective's mouth drop open, a suggestion. Without thinking, Todd replaced his hand with his mouth, tonguing feverishly, almost horrified by the wet sounds he produced. He broke away moments later, and he could tell Dirk was already worked up out of his control and desperate for more. 

"Will you ride me?" 

Dirk looked down at him, eyes dark as the night sky when they'd first entered the maze, and smiled. It was the warmest thing he'd ever seen. " _ Yes _ ."

Todd couldn't remember the moments between that call and when Dirk was hovering back on top of his lap, pants tossed aside somewhere else in the cramped space. It occurred to Todd briefly that they should find a way out before Dirk- 

" _ Fuck _ ." They whined, synchronized. Dirk sank down onto him so slowly that Todd thought he might die, like this had all been a long con and Dirk was some bastard sent to take him out. Dirk was tight, but sloppy and so so warm, mouth hanging open stupidly. Todd closed him off with his own mouth, and he thought he'd love to know what Dirk really tasted like. But that would have to wait for a different time.

Dirk hummed, slowing his hips completely. "I've been thinking about this ever since I told me we were friends." Guilt washed over Todd, but before he could apologize, Dirk pushed himself towards him, and Todd was back to pouring attention towards every inch of his chest, the detective's hips rolling with tiny but precise movements, down onto him, pulling and pushing him inside what felt like deeper and deeper.

"I can feel you, Todd, oh- I," He stuttered, and just like that he was coming all over Todd, a fucking mess from just the thought. Todd expected him to stop, but now the man's pale skin was flushed completely, gleaming with sweat, and he hadn't fucking stopped. 

Of  _ course _ , he loved over-stimulation. He looked fragile, like he would shatter but he still ground down desperately on Todd. Todd could feel himself hit his prostate over and over and Dirk endlessly out-poured filthy noises. Finally it was too much for Todd. He felt it shred through his body like a sigh of relief, lava inside of Dirk. They caught each others eyes and Todd never wanted to look away, never wanted to see anything but this ever again, Dirk lost and fragile and sweet as honey, strings of praise dropping from his lips like pearls. It was in this moment of desperation that they acknowledged what they found so hard to, they were friends. Dirk loved Todd so much he might die, and Todd loved Dirk so much he might live. 

**Author's Note:**

> *goes to jail for dirk gently crimes* pls lms if u thought "HELL YEAH"  
comments much appreciated. 
> 
> there is already more on the way.


End file.
